


Sugar Daddy

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Gracias a una traición de su hermano mayor, Kanon se queda sin empleo y la búsqueda de dinero fácil le hace llegar a un sitio llamado Seeking Arrangement. Ahí conocerá a un encantador millonario que estará dispuesto a ofrecerle el mundo a cambio de sus caricias.





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gochy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/gifts).



# Sugar Daddy

Kanon leyó por quinta vez el documento que Saga le había entregado diez minutos atrás. A pesar de que el texto era corto y claro, el gemelo menor esperaba que hubiese algún malentendido y que pronto las palabras se reacomodarían para mostrarle su significado real. Tristemente, por más que releyó, el memorándum no cambió de sentido y Kanon tuvo que aceptar la cruda realidad: su hermano había comprado su parte del negocio.

—¿Qué significa esto, Saga?

El aludido le miró con seriedad desde su amplio escritorio y señaló cierta oración en el documento.

—Como bien dice ahí, el depósito deberá caer en tu cuenta alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Si surge algún problema con el pago, por favor llámame para que lo revisemos.

Por supuesto que aquella respuesta sólo hizo enojar aún más Kanon, quien rompió el documento y golpeó con fuerza el escritorio de vidrio templado. Saga se mantuvo impasible.

—¿Qué carajos dices? ¡No puedes comprar mi parte así nada más! ¡Esto no es lo que planeamos!

—Estás fuera, hermano —dijo Saga sin más—. Los cambios estructurales de la compañía abarcan todos los niveles y tú no eres la excepción.

Kanon colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Por más que la débil voz de su conciencia le repetía que se lo merecía, no podía creer que su propio hermano le despidiera de la compañía. Once años atrás, cuando apenas terminaron la universidad, los gemelos entraron a trabajar a una pequeña, aunque promisoria empresa transportista. Juntos escalaron puestos hasta convertirse en los segundos al mando y con sus habilidades lograron duplicar las ganancias del negocio en poco tiempo. Todo iba viento en popa hasta que el presidente de la empresa decidió jubilarse y dejó a su hijo en su lugar. A pesar de haber sido elegido por nepotismo, el nuevo jefe resultó ser bastante capaz e hizo varios cambios que beneficiaron a la compañía. Sin embargo, los gemelos se enfurecieron al verle en un lugar que, sentían, les pertenecía. Poco a poco comenzaron a hablar con sus contactos, a organizar sus propias cuentas y a obtener el patrocinio de los accionistas.

En menos de seis meses lograron destituir al presidente, asignaron a Saga en su lugar y estuvieron listos para iniciar una nueva etapa con ellos como los nuevos dueños mayoritarios de la compañía. Al menos ese fue el plan hasta que Saga decidió cuidar su propia espalda y deshacerse de lo que consideraba su mayor amenaza.

Kanon estaba consciente de que había jugado sucio con el presidente anterior y que el destino únicamente le estaba pagando con la misma moneda. Lo que no entendía era por qué su hermano era quien tenía que ejecutar tan cruelmente los designios del karma.

—¿Eres capaz de hacerle esto a tu propio hermano? —preguntó suplicante.

Saga mostró la artificial sonrisa que le dedicaba a los clientes más irritantes y le entregó una nueva copia del memorándum.

—Si tienes alguna duda puedes revisarla con mis abogados. Tienes una hora para recoger tus cosas y retirarte, de lo contrario tendré que llamar a seguridad.

Eso fue todo. Kanon tuvo que ir a su oficina para juntar en una caja de cartón sus pocos objetos personales y salió de la compañía temiendo que nunca más podría regresar. Dieron las diez en punto de la mañana y su celular timbró.

No tuvo que mirar su teléfono para saber que se trataba del aviso de un depósito bancario.

* * *

La traición de Saga fue tan inesperada y dolorosa que Kanon cayó en una fuerte depresión. A pesar de que la relación con su hermano nunca fue idílica, jamás se imaginó que sería capaz de hacerle algo así y constantemente se preguntaba si de alguna forma había orillado a Saga a comportarse de esa forma con él. Tuvieron que pasar dos meses para que Kanon comenzara a retomar el rumbo de su vida e, incluso cuando lo hizo, no comenzó a buscar trabajo en serio sino hasta que las deudas comenzaron a acumulársele.

Kanon sabía que no podía contar con las referencias de Saga, pero era elocuente y lo suficientemente cínico como para mentir sin miramientos. Sin embargo, todas las ofertas de trabajo que conseguía eran para puestos menores al que tenía anteriormente y los salarios no llegaban ni a la mitad de lo que pedía. El hombre estaba acostumbrado a un estilo de vida bastante caro que no tenía intenciones de cambiar y pronto comenzó a desesperase nuevamente.

Una tarde en la que se sentía especialmente frustrado, comenzó a buscar en Internet algún modo para conseguir dinero fácilmente. Entre resultados y resultados encontró un sitio llamado _Seeking Arrangement_ , una página en donde las personas con dinero podían buscar a un joven atractivo para consentirlo a cambio de su total atención. Básicamente, era un sitio de prostitución y, cuando Kanon armó un perfil para postularse como _sugar baby_ , lo hizo más por curiosidad que por pensar que obtendría algo.

Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de los _sugar daddies_ y _mommies_ eran al menos veinte años mayores que él. Sus perfiles eran verificados por la compañía y eran fuertemente protegidos por varios protocolos de privacidad. Excusándose en su curiosidad, jugó con la aplicación por casi una hora hasta que se topó con un perfil un poco diferente a los demás. Se trataba de un joven de veintiún años que buscaba a otro hombre que estuviese a su disposición las veinticuatro horas del día. A cambio ofrecía ropa, joyería e incluso vacaciones por todo el mundo. Pensó que alguien tan joven jamás elegiría a un hombre de su edad y, a modo de broma, Kanon le envió una solicitud de contacto.

No volvió a pensar en la aplicación sino hasta tres días después, cuando recibió la autorización para poder ver el perfil completo del _sugar daddy_. Aunque su nombre real seguía bloqueado, finalmente pudo ver su fotografía y gran fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con un angelical muchacho de ensortijado cabello largo y ojos claros. Era hermoso, cautivador y lucía aún más joven de lo que era en realidad. Kanon no entendía por qué alguien así se ofrecía como _sugar daddy_ en lugar de _baby_. Sin duda conseguiría patrocinadores al por mayor.

Después de mirar sus fotografías por más minutos de los que hubiese querido admitir, leyó el resto de su perfil. Se trataba del hijo de un millonario Ateniense, pasivo y que disfrutaba tener relaciones con hombres mayores. Kanon sospechaba que sus inclinaciones debían ser un poco más _kinky_ que eso, ya que al final de la lista indicaba la obligación de firmar un contrato de confidencialidad. Por supuesto, la morbosidad de Kanon le hizo querer saber qué era lo que requería semejante arreglo y decidió mandarle un mensaje por medio de la aplicación.

Recibió una respuesta tres horas después. El joven comentó sobre lo atractivo que Kanon lucía en sus fotografías y le preguntó dónde vivía y a qué se dedicaba. Su interés pareció incrementarse aún más cuando le respondió que estaba desempleado. Hablaron un poco sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que el joven se despidió con la promesa de volverse a contactar con él.

Intercambiaron mensajes de texto por un par de semanas. Si bien a Kanon le costó trabajo ganar la confianza del joven, al final descubrió que su nombre real era Milo y que disfrutaba del bondage, los juguetes sexuales y los juegos de rol. Todo eso parecía bastante inocente, por lo que Kanon estuvo dispuesto a investigar más a detalle. Debido a esto, cuando Milo le pidió que se vieran en persona, Kanon accedió inmediatamente.

Se encontraron en un club ubicado en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad. El lugar era tan imponente que Kanon temió que le negaran el acceso, pero le indicaron que Milo ya le esperaba en el interior. Le encontró sentado en un cómodo gabinete y frente a una bebida de colores vibrantes. Incluso bajo la luz estroboscópica, Kanon reconoció la cándida belleza del joven y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de atreverse a acercarse a él.

—Buenas noches —dijo a sabiendas de que estaba ahí para negociar y no para tener un encuentro casual—. Es un gusto conocerte en persona, Milo.

El joven alzó el rostro y batió dos veces sus largas pestañas. Se movió sobre su asiento y con la mano le indicó a Kanon que se sentara a su lado.

—Lo mismo digo, Kanon. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?

Aún sin recibir respuesta, Milo llamó con un gesto de la mano a un mesero y Kanon se atrevió a pedir una cerveza importada. Terminaron sus bebidas mientras mantenían una casual plática sobre el club y sus visitantes más frecuentes y, justo cuando Kanon pensó que jamás llegaría el momento, Milo pidió que limpiaran su mesa y cambió su cómoda postura por una mucho más seria.

—De acuerdo. Ambos sabemos por qué estamos aquí: tú buscas dinero y yo quiero a alguien con quien tener sexo.

Kanon frunció el ceño y le interrumpió colocando su dedo índice sobre la boca de Milo.

—Antes que nada, me gustaría dejar en claro de qué clase de sexo estamos hablando.

Como si fuese un gato en búsqueda de atención, Milo frotó su mejilla contra el dorso de la mano de Kanon.

—Ya me has preguntado eso antes. ¿Mis mensajes no fueron lo suficientemente claros? —preguntó inocentemente, como si no estuviese a punto de discutir un contrato tan pecaminoso—. ¿O es que te gusta escuchar todo lo que quiero que me hagas?

Ruborizado, Kanon retiró su mano y Milo sonrió con malicia.

—¿Por qué necesitas un contrato de confidencialidad?

El joven enderezó su espalda y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa.

—Soy miembro de una familia sumamente respetada en las altas esferas. Lo menos que necesito es un ex amante que me quiera amenazar con liberar información de mi vida privada. Mis padres no necesitan saber lo que su primogénito hace a puertas cerradas.

Las palabras de Milo le parecieron poco convincentes a Kanon, quien entrecerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio.

—Jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras —continuó el menor—. Además, te prometo que no soy tan depravado.

—Eres rico, joven y guapo. Si lo que quieres en un amante es tan normal, ¿por qué necesitarías ofertarte en un sitio de citas?

Los ojos de Milo se oscurecieron tan amenazadoramente que provocó un escalofrío en la nuca de Kanon.

—Soy demandante —siseó gravemente—. Seré generoso contigo, Kanon, pero si quiero verte a las tres de la madrugada, deberás atenderme inmediatamente. No me importa si estás trabajando, dormido o con tu familia. También quiero tu exclusividad. Aunque esto sólo sea un arreglo de conveniencia, soy posesivo y celoso. No quiero que gastes tus energías en alguien más. Yo puedo ofrecerte lo mismo, si es lo que deseas.

Aquella respuesta sí que fue suficiente para Kanon. Por encantador que luciera, era obvio que el muchacho no tenía todos los tornillos de su cabecita; sin embargo, parecía ser sincero con lo que buscaba en la relación. De repente, la idea de firmar un contrato con él dejó de parecerle un sueño absurdo.

—No me interesan los regalos —dijo después de una no tan larga deliberación—. ¿Estarías dispuesto a depositarme una cuota mensual?

Milo arqueó la ceja y se inclinó hacia Kanon.

—Chico listo —ronroneó justo antes de besarle en los labios—. Te mandaré un correo con el borrador del contrato y la propuesta económica. Revísala y envíame tus comentarios, ¿te parece?

Kanon asintió como si hubiese necesidad de revisar el contrato. La verdad era que el promisorio beso fue suficiente para cerrar el trato.

* * *

Kanon aprendió muchas cosas el primer fin de semana que estuvo en el departamento de Milo. En primera instancia, descubrió que era tan acaudalado como lo decía su perfil; en segunda, advirtió que su cuerpo desnudo era mil veces más hermoso al que se había imaginado; y en tercera, aceptó que el joven no había exagerado cuando le dijo que era demandante.

Apenas dio un paso al lujoso hogar del joven cuando Milo prácticamente le saltó a los brazos y comenzó a besarle con pasión. Kanon con trabajos pudo cerrar la puerta y ni siquiera pudo avanzar lo suficiente como para llegar a la sala, sino que terminaron tendidos en el suelo del recibidor mientras Milo le quitaba la ropa. Ni siquiera se había desprendido por completo de sus pantalones cuando el menor, ya totalmente desnudo, se colocó sobre él y comenzó a descender sobre el pene erecto de Kanon. El movimiento fue súbito, pero suave, y el mayor se percató de que Milo se había preparado antes de su encuentro.

Su interior era cálido y estrecho y los gemidos que empezaron a salir de su boca eran agudos y desesperados. El joven subía y bajaba sus caderas siguiendo un ritmo que sólo él controlaba y no tardó mucho en correrse sobre el estómago de Kanon.

Fue sólo hasta que Milo recuperó el aliento que se dignó a darle la bienvenida al mayor y le ofreció algo de beber, cosa que Kanon accedió al momento. Después de eso, recibió un rápido tour por el amplio departamento y no dudaron en hacer una escala bastante larga en la recámara principal. De hecho, la pareja no salió de ahí sino hasta varias horas después y eso sólo para tomar un rápido baño en pareja.

Por dos días Kanon perdió la noción del tiempo. Lo único que parecía existir eran los llorosos ojos de Milo y la calidez y suavidad de su cuerpo. Recorrió cada centímetro de su piel y se aseguró de dejar su marca en los lugares que le ofrecían mayor respuesta, tarea laboriosa ya que el cuerpo de Milo era sumamente sensible.

Era fascinante que un hombre que parecía tener tanto control de sí mismo se perdiera con tal abandono. Una y otra vez le suplicó por más entre gemidos y sollozos y Kanon estuvo más que dispuesto a servirle todas las veces que fueran necesarias. Los pocos momentos en los que Milo recuperaba el control de sí mismo lo hacía sólo para atender al mayor, ya fuese para ofrecerle algo de comer o un firme masaje que iniciaría una nueva sesión de caricias.

El domingo en la noche, su _sugar daddy_ le pidió con renuencia que se retirara.

—Hay una estúpida reunión mañana en la mañana y mi padre insistió en que asistiera —dijo—. Necesito descansar para no quedarme dormido a media junta.

Con trabajos se levantó de la cama y sacó un impecable sobre blanco de uno de los cajones de su buró.

—Gracias por todo, Kanon —le susurró mientras le entregaba el sobre y le daba un húmedo beso en los labios—. No olvides estar al pendiente de tu celular; intentaré llamarte pasado mañana.

El mayor asintió, guardó el sobre en el saco que recogió del suelo del recibidor y se dio una rápida ducha. Cuando salió del baño quiso despedirse de Milo, pero este se había quedado dormido. Le cubrió adecuadamente con el edredón, apagó las luces de la alcoba y pidió un taxi que le llevara a casa.

Se quedó dos veces dormido en el camino y, una vez que llegó a su propia cama, no despertó sino hasta doce horas después. Cuando lo hizo, descubrió en su celular el inesperado aviso de una transferencia bancaria. A pesar de que desconocía el nombre del remitente, supo inmediatamente quién era el donante verdadero gracias al pequeño mensaje que acompañaba al depósito.

_Gracias por el fin de semana. Considera esto un bono por desempeño. M.S._

* * *

No pasaron muchos días antes de que Milo buscara nuevamente a Kanon. Debido a que era mitad de semana, no pudieron pasar tanto tiempo juntos como hubiesen querido. Sin embargo, una cena a medio comer y una buena sesión de sexo en el piso del comedor resultó ser un intercambio aceptable. Además, Milo le prometió que recuperarían el tiempo perdido una vez que llegase el fin de semana, cosa que ocurrió para gusto de ambos.

Aquella primera semana fue suficiente para que se estableciera un cambio de rutina en la vida de Kanon. Si bien no dejó de buscar un trabajo estable, tuvo la confianza de llevarse las cosas con más calma. Después de todo, necesitaba descansar bastante para poder cumplir las expectativas de su _sugar daddy_. Si Milo seguía depositándole sus generosos bonos, estaba seguro que en menos de cuatro meses podría contratar a un abogado lo suficientemente hábil como para armar un caso en contra de Saga. Además, no tenía intenciones de decepcionar a su generoso amante; no cuando él salía tan beneficiado del arreglo.

Kanon pensaba que su relación con Milo era algo así como ganar-ganar-ganar. No sentía que hacía sacrificios al atender sus llamados a medianoche entre semana, ni mucho menos le molestaba su insistente modo de pedir por más. El joven era un amante versátil que podía ser irracionalmente desesperado, sensualmente tranquilo y, ocasionalmente, excitantemente aventurero. Con él aprendió muchas cosas, como el fino arte del bondage japonés. Un día Kanon pensaba que el _shibari_ era un tipo de sushi y al siguiente compraba un libro para aprender los nudos más complicados que hubiese visto jamás.

Amaba cuando Milo gritaba su nombre y el modo en el que arqueaba su espalda para acoplarse mejor a sus estocadas. Le encantaba verle mientras pedía pizzas por teléfono sin molestarse en vestirse primero y cuando se entrelazaba a su cuerpo cuando comenzaba a dormitar.

La mayor sorpresa se la llevó un día en el que Milo le pidió que le acompañara a cenar. La velada fue sólo eso: un rápido encuentro en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad que terminó con un suave beso en los labios. Esa noche se limitaron a hablar del trabajo de Milo, quien hacía tiempo que participaba activamente en los negocios de su padre, y de cómo iba la búsqueda de empleo de Kanon. Para ser un hombre con tanto dinero, Milo era inusualmente sencillo y hallaba diversión en cosas tan mundanas como ver series de acción o ir a los parques de diversiones.

A partir de esa noche comenzaron a dedicar parte de su tiempo íntimo para conversar. Casi siempre lo hacían mientras recuperaban sus energías comiendo o en los soporíferos momentos antes de caer dormidos. Estos últimos le parecían a Kanon los más íntimos y sinceros y fue así que descubrió una faceta de Milo inesperadamente dulce.

—¿Por qué no podemos vernos mañana? —susurró Kanon en el cuello del menor—. Es domingo; no me digas que tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar conmigo.

Kanon remarcó sus palabras cerrando aún más el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos desnudos.

—Tengo que ir a la mercería —respondió Milo sumamente adormilado—, ya no tengo hilo rojo.

El mayor frunció el ceño y alzó un poco la cabeza para tener una mejor vista del rostro del menor.

—¿Hilo rojo? ¿Probaremos un nuevo nivel de dificultad con el _shibari_?

El menor resopló sonoramente y le dio una débil palmadita en el pecho.

—No seas estúpido. Necesito hilo rojo para el bordado que estoy haciendo.

La idea de Milo sentado en una mecedora con un bastidor en el regazo le pareció tan ridícula que tuvo que averiguar más.

—¿Bordas? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

—Me relaja —bostezó— Tengo mi proyecto en la oficina y lo saco cada vez que me estreso.

—¿Y por qué no pides a alguno de tus subordinados que te consiga el hilo?

La pregunta causó que Milo abriera los ojos y alzara un poco la cabeza.

—Porque no quiero que mis subordinados sepan que bordo. Sería vergonzoso.

—¿Y no tienes problema en que yo conozca tu secreto?

Milo mostró una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a recargarse cómodamente sobre su pecho.

—Obvio no. Firmamos un contrato de confidencialidad, ¿recuerdas?

Kanon rio, comentó que le gustaría ver uno de sus proyectos terminados y, al ver que Milo no tenía interés en responderle, decidió él también dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Cosas similares ocurrían ocasionalmente, pero en el sentido opuesto.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Milo estaba sentado entre las piernas de Kanon mientras pretendían ver una vieja película de ciencia ficción—. No tienes que responder si no quieres.

—Pregunta y te diré si quiero o no contestar.

Milo tomó el control remoto y bajó el volumen del televisor.

—¿Por qué estás teniendo tantos problemas para conseguir empleo? Eres inteligente y bien estudiado. Muchas empresas estarían encantadas de tener a alguien con tanta experiencia como tú.

Kanon suspiró y tomó el control remoto de las manos del otro para pausar la película.

—Mis referencias no son precisamente favorecedoras.

Esa noche le contó sobre la traición de Saga y sobre la traición que él mismo cometió. Afortunadamente, Milo no tuvo interés en juzgarlo y se conformó con comentar que era bueno que Kanon buscara un trabajo tan bien pagado como el anterior, ya que se lo merecía.

El mayor sonrió y pensó que nunca había estado con alguien con quien fuese tan sencillo charlar y mucho menos con quien pudiese ser totalmente sincero. Kanon sabía que no era un buen hombre, mas eso no parecía molestarle a Milo, quien le aceptaba tal y como era.

De cierta forma deseó nunca encontrar trabajo. No quería perder el motivo por el cual mantenerse a su lado.

* * *

Cuatro meses después de que iniciaran su arreglo, la pareja se encontraba en la enorme tina del baño de Milo. Llevaban mucho tiempo sumergidos en el agua y, aunque esta comenzaba a enfriarse, Kanon estaba sumamente acalorado. Milo le montaba con extenuante lentitud y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus quedos jadeos y el cadencioso movimiento del agua. El mayor sujetaba a Milo de la cintura y recargaba su húmeda frente sobre su hombro derecho. Sabía bien que el menor se molestaría si trataba de imponer su propio ritmo, así que hacía lo posible para contener los embates de su cadera y la fuerza de sus manos. El calor era agobiante y tortuoso, pero Kanon deseaba que pudieran permanecer así para siempre. Milo era embriagador y no importaba de qué forma estuviese en su interior —arrebatadamente violento o tortuosamente despacio—, Kanon siempre lo disfrutaba.

En un momento, Milo dejó de mecerse sobre él, estiró su espalda y enfocó los ojos. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperar su respiración antes de carraspear y decir lo que tenía en mente.

—Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide tengo que decirte algo. En dos semanas es el cumpleaños de mi padre.

Kanon torció la boca por el inesperado comentario.

—A menos de que quieras regalarle un video sexual, no sé a qué diablos viene eso.

—Hm… quizá en año nuevo —murmuró con el rostro ladeado y como si de hecho lo estuviese contemplando—. Habrá una gran fiesta en su mansión y tú me acompañarás.

—No estoy seguro de que tus padres quieran saber que tienes un _sugar baby_.

Milo apretó el culo y Kanon gruñó bajito.

—Si serás imbécil. Te presentaré como mi novio. Desde hace meses que mis padres insisten en que me presente acompañado a los eventos sociales. Si haces un buen papel, recibirás un bono adicional.

—No puedo negarme a eso.

—Bien. Mandaré a mi sastre mañana en la mañana a tu departamento. Tomará tus medidas y te diseñará un traje decente.

—Tengo trajes decentes —murmuró Kanon.

Milo bufó burlonamente y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Lo que tú digas, cielo.

Rodeó el cuello de Kanon con sus brazos y, después de lamer su cuello, retomó el ansiado movimiento de sus caderas.

* * *

Llegó el día de la fiesta y Milo condujo hasta la casa de Kanon para llevarle a la mansión. No tardaron en salir de Atenas y comenzaron a recorrer la bella autopista costera rumbo a Cabo Sunión. El sol se ocultaba y a lo lejos se divisaba el perfil de la isla Egina. Durante el trayecto, los intensos naranjas que bañaban a los peñascos se extinguieron hasta que sólo quedaron iluminados por los faros de los automóviles del camino y las lejanas lucecitas de los ferrys.

Kanon no le había preguntado a Milo en dónde se ubicaba la casa de sus padres y fue sólo hasta que divisaron el iluminado pueblo de Sunión que se tomó la molestia de hacer conexiones que debió haber hecho meses atrás.

—Eres hijo de Julián Solo —dijo con seguridad.

Incrédulo, Milo arqueó la ceja y le miró de reojo.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta de eso? ¡Creí que ya sabías!

—¿Por qué? Nunca me dijiste tu apellido.

—Todos dicen que soy idéntico a mi padre —aseguró mientras tomaba la desviación hacia el pueblo—. El mes pasado una revista publicó un artículo de mi familia. ¡Literalmente salí en la portada!

—Sabes que no me gustan las revistas de chismes —a pesar de su flemática respuesta, la verdad era que Kanon se sentía un poco abochornado y se preguntó si debió haber indagado más sobre el bello joven que tan amablemente le ofrecía dinero a cambio de excitantes y sensuales veladas—. Además, no quería irrumpir tu privacidad.

Milo apretó los labios sin despegar sus ojos del camino.

—Estoy acostumbrado; mi vida nunca ha sido exclusivamente mía. Quizá por eso me gusta tanto… —se interrumpió a sí mismo y carraspeó—. Me gusta disfrutar los pocos momentos de intimidad que tengo.

Los hombres se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a la cima de la colina del pueblo y llegaron a la enorme mansión del señor Solo. Al llegar al patio principal fueron recibidos por varios sirvientes que saludaron efusivamente a Milo.

Subieron las escaleras que conducían a la puerta y pronto llegaron al enorme recibidor. La casa era inmensa y estaba bellamente iluminada por hermosos candiles. Ya desde ahí se escuchaba la música clásica que tocaban en el salón de baile y varios desconocidos se acercaron a Milo para ofrecerle sus respetos. El joven respondió candorosamente sus atenciones y no dudó un instante en presentar a Kanon como su novio. El gemelo descubrió desde sus primeros juegos de rol que Milo era un excelente actor y él tampoco se quedaba atrás. Respondió las atenciones de los extraños con deferencia e incluso contuvo una risotada cuando preguntaron cómo fue que se conocieron y Milo respondió "Por Internet."

Después de varios minutos llegaron al salón y fue ahí que Kanon conoció a los padres de Milo. El señor Solo —que sí era idéntico a su hijo— no hizo más que darle un apretón de manos antes de distraerse con el embajador de vaya uno a saber qué país, pero su mujer decidió quedarse con ellos un poco más. La madre de Milo era Saori Kido —por supuesto había optado por conservar su apellido—, dueña de una de las fortunas más grandes de Japón. Aunque la mujer aparentaba ser encantadora, para Kanon era fácil ver que era fuerte y peligrosa. Ella no era la típica esposa de un millonario, sino que poseía su propio imperio y trabajaba día a día para expandirlo. Por el modo en el que le miraba, era claro que la mujer quería saber si Kanon era digno del heredero del legado conjunto de los Solo y los Kido y no tardó mucho en cubrirlo con preguntas. Enmascarando su nerviosismo a la perfección, Kanon le respondió sin problemas y la mujer sólo arrugó la nariz cuando escuchó que se encontraba desempleado. Fuera de eso, a Kanon le dio la impresión de que salió victorioso del encuentro y, al concluir la entrevista, la mujer le deseó una buena noche antes de ir en búsqueda de su marido.

Después de librar la prueba de fuego, Kanon fue presentado ante varios dueños de empresas privadas. Sospechaba que la señora Kido había corrido la voz de que se encontraba desempleado, ya que casi todos le ofrecieron sus tarjetas de negocios y le invitaron a contactarlos en caso de necesitar algo. Todos querían quedar bien con el joven Solo, incluso si para ello tenían que ofrecerle trabajo a un completo extraño.

—Ven —dijo Milo una vez que terminaron de hablar con la representante de una compañía de telecomunicaciones—. Aún hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

Milo le sujetó del brazo y no dieron ni un paso cuando Kanon escuchó una familiar voz a sus espaldas. Los hombres giraron al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con Saga.

El gemelo mayor estaba vestido con sus mejores galas y había arreglado su cabello en una impecable trenza. Si Kanon le hubiese visto cualquier otro día, habría quedado sorprendido de su profesionalismo y elegancia. No obstante, él llevaba puesto un traje perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo y que estaba hecho de un material diez veces más fino que el de Saga. Sus zapatos eran relucientes y nuevos y los de su hermano cuidados, pero pasados de moda, y ni siquiera el desarreglado cabello de Kanon fue suficiente para deslustrar su apariencia frente a la de Saga. Fue apenas en ese momento que comprendió por qué Milo se había reído cuando le había dicho que tenía trajes decentes. Kanon aún tenía mucho que aprender en cuestión de lujos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kanon? —Saga mostraba una mezcla de indignación y asombro y no cesaba de mirar a su hermano de pies a cabeza.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Saga frunció el ceño y cerró sus manos en un puño.

—Recibí una invitación del señor Solo.

La respuesta fue inesperada. Si bien Saga comenzaba a sobresalir en el mundo de los negocios, aún estaba a kilómetros de distancia para alcanzar a alguien como el padre de Milo. No entendía por qué un hombre tan importante como él habría de hallar interés en un jovenzuelo que apenas se adentraba al oficio.

—¡Me alegra que estés aquí, Saga! —exclamó Milo con una amplísima sonrisa y unos ojos que parecían brillar por sí mismos—. Soy Milo, el novio de tu hermano. Kanon me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Saga viró su atención al menor y le miró con cautela.

—¿Joven Solo? Lo lamento, temo que mi hermano falló en hablarme de usted.

Milo hizo un tierno mohín y abrió ampliamente los ojos antes de colgarse del brazo de Kanon.

—¿Es cierto eso, Kanon? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy importante para ti?

El gemelo tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír.

—No es eso, Milo —dijo con el tono más dulce que pudo, como si realmente temiera haber herido los sentimientos del menor—. No le he contado de ti porque no he hablado con él en medio año.

—¿Tanto ha sido ya? —respondió Saga—. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no te parece? Y dime, hermano. ¿A qué te has dedicado últimamente?

Kanon contempló responderle algo así como: "A follarme a un precioso millonario", pero supuso que Saga no apreciaría su vulgaridad.

—A buscar trabajo, por supuesto. Ha sido una necesidad después de lo que pasó con mi puesto anterior. Afortunadamente, Milo aquí presente me ha ayudado a hacer algunos contactos.

Saga abrió la boca para rebatirle algo y, justo en ese momento, un mayordomo indicó que la cena estaba por servirse.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Milo mientras halaba a Kanon en dirección al comedor—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Saga. Quizá nos veamos más tarde.

Kanon se dejó llevar por el menor y con gusto tomó asiento en la mesa de los anfitriones. La cena estuvo deliciosa y todo el tiempo disfrutó a Milo en su distinguida faceta de heredero multimillonario. Como si no fuera suficiente, le encantó ver a Saga sentado en el extremo opuesto del enorme salón. Un poco más y habría necesitado binoculares para divisarlo.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Milo decidió llevarle a conocer varios puntos de la mansión. Miraron el jardín desde la terraza principal y después caminaron hacia el patio trasero que tenía una hermosa vista hacia el mar y el templo de Poseidón. Después de eso se adentraron a los larguísimos pasillos de la casa y se detuvieron en a la antigua habitación de Milo.

El cuarto era amplio y estaba prácticamente vacío, pero estaba limpio y atendido. Los sirvientes previeron que el joven Solo pasaría ahí la noche ya que tendieron la cama y dejaron una bella charola de plata con una jarra de agua sobre una de las cómodas.

Milo puso seguro a la puerta, se deshizo de la corbata y el saco de Kanon y caminó hacia la cama.

Esa noche jugaron a que Milo era un joven de dieciséis años que aún vivía con sus padres y que había invitado a un amante secreto. Kanon no pensó en Saga por el resto de la noche.

* * *

El día después de la fiesta del señor Solo, Milo invitó a Kanon a desayunar en el pabellón del patio con vista al mar. Aunque el sol había salido varias horas atrás, la mañana era fresca y húmeda. El sonido de las olas chocando contra los peñascos era tan constante que se había convertido en un suave acompañamiento para el graznar de las gaviotas. A apenas unos metros de distancia se divisaba la larga fila de turistas que esperaban su turno para visitar el templo de Poseidón. El paisaje era tan idílico que Kanon se sentía como de vacaciones, emoción que creció exponencialmente cuando un mayordomo les sirvió un bello festín de carnes frías, quesos, jugos y fruta.

—He estado pensando en las tarjetas de negocio que recibí ayer —dijo Kanon mientras se servía—. ¿Qué ofertas crees deba tomar más en serio?

Milo mordió una tostada con miel y se tomó su tiempo para saborearla antes de responder.

—Ninguna —dijo entonces—. No sé qué les haya dicho mi madre, pero estoy seguro que esos hombres no serían tan idiotas como para ofrecerle un puesto importante a un desconocido sólo por querer quedar bien con mi familia. Lo único que encontrarás con ellos son trabajos de poca monta.

—Llevo varios meses sin empleo. No creo estar en posición para ser tan exigente.

El menor terminó su tostada con tres grandes mordiscos y tomó un largo sorbo a su taza de té.

—Eres demasiado bueno como para convertirte en un peón de esos lambiscones. Deberías ser más paciente. Confío en que la suerte te sonreirá tarde o temprano.

—Sabes que no soy alguien que deje las cosas a la suerte, Milo.

El aludido sonrió seductoramente y le dio un beso en los labios. Su boca aún tenía sabor a miel.

—¿Por qué no? Fue la suerte quien hizo que nos encontrásemos.

Kanon no se sentía de humor para responder a su coqueteo y marcó su postura con un carraspeo y un cruce de brazos.

—Hablo en serio. Cada día que pasa pierdo más la oportunidad de regresar al mundo de los negocios. Además, me preocupa que tu padre haya invitado a Saga. Le vi hablando con varias personas durante la cena y dudo mucho que haya tenido algo bueno que decir sobre mí.

Milo frunció el ceño y observó detenidamente a Kanon por varios segundos. Finalmente, suspiró melancólicamente y comenzó a prepararse una nueva tostada.

—¿Crees que mi padre se tomaría la molestia de invitar a un novato como tu hermano? —preguntó con desdén—. Te creí más listo que eso, Kanon.

Al mayor le tomó tiempo comprender qué era a lo que se refería.

—Tú lo invitaste.

—No es mi culpa que tu hermano diera por sentado que la invitación era de mi padre. Es bastante estúpido, si lo piensas. Supongo que la ingenuidad viene de familia.

Kanon jamás creyó conocer a alguien que pensara que tanto él como su hermano fueran ingenuos, pero la situación fue tal que no tuvo el valor para debatirle.

—¿Por qué? —optó por preguntar.

—Quería conocerlo —se alzó de hombros y en su descuido una generosa porción de miel se desbordó de su pan y comenzó a caer sobre su muñeca—. Admito que no es lo que esperaba.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

Milo lamió lenta y cuidadosamente el dulce sobre su piel.

—A alguien menos atractivo. Supongo que eso también viene de familia. ¿Crees que esté interesado en un arreglo económico?

Kanon sabía que el joven quería provocarle y decidió mantenerse firme e hizo lo posible para ignorar el húmedo brillo de su muñeca y la punzada de celos que sintió al imaginárselo con su hermano.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas, Milo?

Alertado por el amenazante tono de Kanon, el menor comprendió que sus intentos de seducción serían fútiles en ese momento.

—Ya te lo dije: quería conocerlo —el gemelo le lanzó una desconfiada mirada y Milo dejó su tostada sobre el plato—. Quería ver cómo reaccionabas ante él. Quería saber si… —desvió la mirada con intenciones de buscar las palabras más adecuadas—. ¿Crees que algún día puedas perdonarlo?

Kanon consideró su respuesta por mucho tiempo. Cierto era que Saga había sido cruel con él, pero seguía siendo su hermano y lo quería tanto como lo admiraba. Aunque en esos momentos no quería ni verlo, una reconciliación no le parecía imposible.

—Creo que sí —dijo finalmente—, más adelante, cuando yo tenga trabajo y él reciba su merecido.

Milo sonrió y canturreó una grave tonada.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —murmuró enigmático—. La familia es importante.

La servidumbre interrumpió su conversación para retirar los platos sucios y para servirles más té.

Fue decisión de ambos no volver a mencionar a Saga.

* * *

Llegó el lunes y Kanon recibió la esperada llamada de Milo temprano en la mañana. El mayor había causado una buena impresión en sus padres y el joven quería compensarle con algo más interesante que un bono.

—Quiero llevarte de vacaciones —dijo—. Logré liberar mi agenda hasta el viernes. ¿A dónde te gustaría que te llevara?

La primera reacción de Kanon fue rechazar la oferta. Tenía planeado utilizar esa semana para agendar varias entrevistas de trabajo y Milo tuvo que insistir por diez minutos antes de que Kanon cediera.

Debido a que sólo tenían cuatro días, decidieron ir a un lugar cercano y Kanon optó por Roma. Ya antes había visitado esa ciudad y desde hacía tiempo tenía ganas de volver. Milo se encargó de hacer las reservaciones del hotel y de comprar los boletos de avión y esa misma tarde volaron hacia la capital italiana.

Se instalaron en la habitación más lujosa de uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad y cenaron pizzas en forma de cono a la salida de una de las estaciones del subterráneo. Regresaron al cuarto armados con un par de bolsas con frituras, cervezas y chocolates y cayeron plácidamente dormidos a sabiendas de que no tendrían mucha oportunidad de hacerlo durante el resto de las vacaciones.

Durante los cuatro días de su estancia en Roma, los hombres apenas y salieron de la alcoba. Por supuesto que hicieron la visita obligada al coliseo y dedicaron una mañana completa al Museo del Vaticano. Sin embargo, al final coincidieron en que las aventuras debajo de las sábanas eran mucho más interesantes que cientos de años de historia.

Ocasionalmente, Milo se separaba de Kanon para tener breves conferencias telefónicas con sus subordinados, y el mayor aprovechaba ese tiempo para intercambiar correos electrónicos con personas interesadas en contratarle. Fuera de eso, la estancia en Roma fue sensual y soporífera. La amplia habitación del hotel era el cuarto de juegos ideal y los rayos del sol calentaban la terraza con tanta vehemencia que no tuvo dificultades para tomar al menor en el tibio piso de madera. El baño contaba con jacuzzi y, después de pasar unos quince minutos tratando de averiguar cómo era que funcionaba, lograron sumergirse por varias horas en la trémula agua caliente.

Milo se tomó la molestia de contratar unos canales para adulto y, aunque inspiradores, la mejor parte fue jugar a doblar los predecibles guiones de las películas al griego. Aunque no sabían italiano, lograron hacer traducciones más o menos veraces. Sin embargo, al final hallaron más diversión en hacer sus propios videos que, tristemente, borraban unas horas después. Kanon comprendía la necesidad de Milo de cuidar su privacidad y se conformó con quedarse con un par de fotografías en donde no aparecía el rostro de su amante.

Milo estuvo especialmente entusiasmado durante su última noche en la ciudad. Llevó a Kanon a cenar al restaurante del hotel y, cuando regresaron, dos disfraces les esperaban en el vestíbulo de la habitación. El primero era una fina toga bordada con hilos de oro y la segunda una armadura semejante a la de los falsos gladiadores que ofrecían fotografías a las afueras del coliseo. Por supuesto, el disfraz que Milo consiguió era de mucha mejor calidad. La pechera y la falda estaban hechas de cuero real y las sandalias eran finas y elegantes. El traje incluía una capa que se aseguraba al hombro con un emblema de oro falso —Kanon esperaba que fuese falso— idéntico al de la toga.

—¿Cuánto gastaste en esto?

—No tanto como me cuesta una noche en este hotel —admitió—. Ahora ven —caminó hacia los disfraces y colocó una muy realista corona de laureles sobre su propia cabeza—. El emperador desea que su gladiador más poderoso le acompañe esta noche.

Kanon sonrió de medio lado y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—El emperador es generoso, pero este humilde esclavo no quiere ensuciar a su señor.

Milo arqueó la ceja, tomó el resto de su disfraz y lo llevó consigo a la recámara principal.

—Eso es precisamente lo que busco, esclavo, y serías un estúpido al desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Por una noche te permitiré clavar tu espada en lo más profundo de Roma.

Kanon no pudo contener su risa una vez que Milo se encerró del otro lado de la habitación. Miró su propio disfraz con atención y comenzó a descifrar el modo correcto para colocárselo. Aunque le tomó dos intentos fallidos, quedó satisfecho con los resultados. Apagó las luces del recibidor, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y llamó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación.

El emperador le permitió entrar y, por una noche, un gladiador fue dueño de toda Roma.

* * *

Regresaron de sus vacaciones sintiéndose satisfechos y relajados. Kanon estaba tan contento consigo mismo que ni siquiera le preocupaban las entrevistas de trabajo que se avecinaban. Se divertía tanto con Milo que sospechaba que, aunque Kanon ya no tuviese tanto tiempo para él, el menor seguiría buscándole. Si tenía suerte, la próxima vez que viese a la señora Kido, podría presentarse no sólo como alguien con empleo, sino que también como el novio real de su hijo. Tal vez era su orgullo hablando, pero sospechaba que Milo estaba tan satisfecho con él que no se arriesgaría a dejarlo ir.

Llegó una nueva semana y Kanon mandó varios mensajes a Milo preguntándole cuándo podría volver a verle. Milo no le escribió sino hasta las cuatro y media y no respondió a sus preguntas, sino que hizo una nueva.

_¿Estás en casa?_

Cuando Kanon respondió que sí, Milo le dijo que pasaría a recogerlo inmediatamente. Tenía algo muy importante que mostrarle. Extrañamente, no se saludaron con efusividad una vez que Kanon se subió al automóvil y se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Milo lucía nervioso y Kanon no podía evitar notar lo familiar del vecindario por el que conducían.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez una vez que se detuvieron frente al edificio en el que trabajaba anteriormente y apenas atinó a asentir cuando Milo le ordenó que bajase del auto y que le acompañara.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta llegar al piso de la oficina de Saga y Milo le condujo con seguridad por las hileras de cubículos. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, los empleados no parecían estar sorprendidos de que estuviesen ahí. Algunos alzaban su rostro por encima de sus computadoras, pero todo se limitaba a mera curiosidad. Llegaron frente a la oficina de su hermano y Milo abrió la puerta sin molestarse en avisar.

Saga se encontraba de pie y guardaba varias cosas en una enorme caja de cartón. Lanzó una furiosa mirada hacia Milo y, cuando viró sus ojos hacia Kanon, Saga pareció perder toda la razón.

—¡Tú! —gritó mientras daba largas zancadas hacia su hermano—. ¡Debí imaginar que todo esto era tu culpa! —sujetó a Kanon del cuello de su camisa y lo acercó hacia él—. ¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo? ¿Dejando que un niño rico te folle con tal de vengarte de mí?

—No seas ridículo, Saga —gruñó Milo mientras separaba a los hermanos—. Es él quien me folla a mí. Ahora, si ya terminaste de juntar tus objetos personales, agradecería que te retiraras. Kanon y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

El gemelo menor se quedó boquiabierto mientras Saga le lanzaba una mirada asesina y caminaba de regreso a su escritorio. Tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la oficina no sin dar una última advertencia.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, Kanon.

El aludido seguía sin entender lo que pasaba, pero sabía que no podía perder la oportunidad de decir algo genial.

—Demasiado tarde, hermano. Si no te retiras ahora mismo, llamaré a seguridad.

Saga bufó y caminó hacia el elevador ignorando la atenta mirada de los empleados entrometidos.

Una vez que su hermano se perdió de vista, Kanon cerró la puerta de la oficina y giró hacia Milo, quien tenía una tímida sonrisa en su rostro y le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Milo se sonrojó y colocó las manos detrás de su espalda. La tierna postura le hacía aparentar aún menos años de los que tenía y a Kanon le irritó un poco el hecho de que el bastardo insistiera en ser tan seductor aún en momentos tan serios como esos.

—Hablé con mis abogados —explicó—. Conversamos con los accionistas de la empresa y logramos ponerlos de tu lado; después de todo, todos quieren tener a la familia Solo en buenos términos. Compré la parte de Saga y ahora te la entrego a ti.

Kanon no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Desde cuándo había Milo planeado esta maniobra? Todo lo había hecho con rapidez, efectividad y secrecía. Ni en un millón de años lo habría visto venir y, ahora que estaba frente a sus ojos, le costaba comprenderlo.

—¿Por eso me llevaste a Roma? ¿Para que no me enterara de lo que pasaba?

Milo asintió, abochornado.

—En parte… —carraspeó—. Escucha, Kanon. Sé que habrías preferido hacer esto por tu propia cuenta, pero cuando escuché lo que Saga te había hecho quise darle su merecido. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que habló con varias personas durante la fiesta de mi padre; él ya tiene otra compañía en la mira y no tardará mucho en recuperarse. Será entonces que podrás enfrentarte a él en igualdad de condiciones.

Milo tenía razón al decir que Kanon habría preferido destruir a Saga por sus propios medios, no obstante, también era cierto que desde hacía tiempo se había acostumbrado a recibirlo todo del menor. Su orgullo estaba lejos de estar herido.

—¿Estás consciente de que ahora que recuperé mi trabajo tendré menos tiempo para ti?

El menor asintió.

—Lo sé. Confiaba en que pudiésemos modificar los términos de nuestro contrato.

—¿Cómo cambiar?

—Tirándolo a la basura.

Kanon sonrió y colocó su mano en la nuca del menor.

—¿Milo? ¿Me conseguiste una compañía a cambio de convertirme en tu novio?

—Obvio no. Lo que hice fue darle a Saga una cucharada de su propia medicina. La compañía fue un beneficio adicional.

El mayor se inclinó hacia Milo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—No tenías que hacer todo esto.

—Lo sé —murmuró en su oído—. Te tenía comiendo de mi mano desde el primer día.

—De tu mano, no.

Milo relamió sus labios y cerró el espacio entre ellos.

—Ahora ven, quiero que me folles en el escritorio de Saga.

—Estrictamente hablando, ya es mi escritorio, pero te seguiré el juego sólo para darte el gusto.

Milo rio y apresó a Kanon entre sus brazos, quien le besó profundamente y le guio al moderno escritorio de vidrio templado.

Nunca antes existió tan dulce bono por desempeño.

**Author's Note:**

> *risa maniática* Como decía mi profesor de biología de la preparatoria: "Esto es pura basura." LOL Yo sé que este fic no tuvo mucho sentido, fue bobo, irreal y totalmente fantasioso. Sin embargo, espero que ustedes se hayan divertido leyéndolo tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Admito que fue emocionante vomitar tantas ideas estúpidas en esta historia. Lamento no haber escrito porn, pero seguro que les di algunas inspiradoras ideas para imaginárselo, ¿no?
> 
> No sé mucho de cómo dirigir una compañía, pero sé que nada de lo que pasó aquí hubiera podido pasar en la vida real. No me importa. Tampoco estoy muy segura de cómo funciona el sitio Seeking Arrangement ni los contratos de confidencialidad. Tampoco me importa. Vive la révolution!
> 
> *coff* Quiero agradecer a mi betuchis, Gochy, por darme la idea para este fic. Milo de power bottom es lo mejor. Advierto que esta historia no fue revisada porque... pues porque es una basura y no valía la pena nuestro tiempo. Jaja!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta acá. ¡Espero de corazón que no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
